


Hibeki

by shrabu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I made myself sad, M/M, and once again I cant write more than 500 words nice, just a warning though; someones dead, plus i still suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrabu/pseuds/shrabu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>悲劇 「hibeki」 = tragedy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hibeki

**Author's Note:**

> Based off: which one of your otp is the one to die and which is the one to sit in the middle of the street, holding their dead body, rocking back and forth, screaming “come back, come back, come back”?
> 
> I was listening to "Sad Song" by We The Kings writing this

“Hey come on… Stop messing around,” Oikawa’s voice was close to breaking, a body laid across his lap, still and cold. _“What do I do now?”_ he thought. He cups Iwaizumi’s pale, lifeless face with one hand to rub his thumb over the others cheek to wipe away a tear that belonged to himself.

“Come on, wake up…” Oikawa shakes the body a little, tears spilling from his eyes making it hard to see. He grabs Iwaizumi’s hand and brings it to his mouth, pressing his cold lips onto his knuckles.

“Please wake up,” Broken sobs fell from his lips, he gripped iwaizumi’s hand tighter and rubbed his thumb over the others cold skin. “ _Please._ ”

“What am I supposed to do without you, Hajime?” Oikawa let his breath out slowly, he didn’t realize he was holding it in until an inhuman noise escaped his lips. “Without you… I-… I’m nothing… _I’m half of a whole,_ ” The pain of loss seethed through Oikawa’s body. He felt numb.

The streets were dimly lit by street lamps, rain slowly beat down, creating a gentle melody that was everything but calming, and covered the roads in a shiny, thin layer that seemed to glisten whenever a car drove by with blazing headlights. All Oikawa wanted to do was scream. He was angry, angry that he left him behind. How could he be so selfish? Why would Hajme just leave him?

“This isn’t funny anymore, Hajime. _Wake up._ ” He let out a nervous laugh. Oikawa knew all too well he wasn’t going to open his eyes, yet he still tried. He wanted to plead to the heavens to give him his Hajime back. His voice was broken, small sobs filled the air again. “ _Wake up._ ” He sounded like he’d just swallowed razor blades.

“ _Please_ come back, _please please please._ ” Oikawa’s grip on Iwaizumi’s hand tightened and he rested his head upon their entwined fingers that lay upon Iwaizumi’s chest, tears mixing into the rain soaking the fabric of the others torn shirt. With his last trembling grasp of sanity Oikawa whispered “ _Please, Hajime._ I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing I'm sorry


End file.
